


Fruit (October 8)

by Atzen_Mierge



Series: Inktober: Novel Edition (2018) [8]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Apple - Freeform, Confused Alice, Fruit chosen based on region, Gen, Gift, Susie is nice, The apple is used as decoration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-29 16:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16267700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atzen_Mierge/pseuds/Atzen_Mierge
Summary: Susie gives Alice and apple. The angel knows what it is but she doesn't know what its for.





	Fruit (October 8)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the lateness. I still gotta write the prompts I missed. My excuse is that I can only access this site at school. Hopefully I can fix that. I've been getting a bunch of kudos lately so I think I'm doing good. Maybe I should pump out more Henry and Bendy stuff as you guys seem to like that more.
> 
> Also, sorry for the very short fic. These prompts are supposed to be just drabbles.

It was a peculiar thing. It was close to round and it was smooth and red and shiny. The thing was so shiny in fact that it could reflect Alice's angelic face. She was holding and it and turning it around this was and that. It didn't quell her curiosity though. She had no idea what it was. Apple kept coming to mind as names to things often do but she didn't know what it was or its purpose.

She sniffed it. It smelled like nothing.

She tasted it. It tasted like nothing.

When she flicked it near her ear it sounded slightly hollow.

Susie had given this... puzzling thing to her. Was it decoration? She'd never seen this before so the angel couldn't say. What other purpose would it have besides that?

Either way Alice appreciated the offering and set it on her nightstand. The “apple” did go well with the red theme she had going on.

 

The next day Susie and Alice were preparing to rehearse for vocal practice. The two were doing their own routine which was Susie unloading her stuff and sorting through any papers Sammy dumped her way as Alice patiently waited to begin.

As Susie was putting stuff away she asked, “So, how was the apple?”

Alice looked to her back and thought about the phrasing of her question. Susie looked back at her after getting no response. Alice, with a confused expression responded, “Um... is it supposed to leave or something? Or does it have properties that go away? Or...”

“What?” Alice made Susie just as confused as she was.

“You said 'how was', so I'm assuming it goes away or gets used somehow.”

Susie stepped to face the angel a bit more. “Alice, do you not know what an apple is?” Alice shook her head no. “An apple is a fruit. Its a type of food you can eat. You've never seen one? Sammy eats one almost every day.”

“Oh!” The look of pure realization dawned on Alice. “You're supposed to eat it!”

“Yea. What did you think it was for?”

“I thought it was something you use for decoration.”

Susie couldn't help but laugh, “You thought, you thought it was for _decoration_?!”

“It looked good with the red tablecloth on my nightstand,” the angel calmly defended.

Susie kept on laughing. She swore sometimes that Alice was a cute innocent child. “Why don't you give it a taste. Bite into it and tell me what you think.”

Alice, later that day, did try the fruit. The “apple” was pretty good in her opinion.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Announcement: I might be switching to other fandoms after the tenth prompt unless you guys say otherwise. Let me know soon! I read all comments.
> 
> What did you like? What did you dislike? Let me know and why!
> 
> If you liked this fic and you want more, check out my other stuff. I got a ton more BatIM fics for you to check out, including a multi-chapter fic that's currently being revamped to be better- so pardon its hiatus.
> 
> Have an idea you want to see in writing? Let me know! It could just be a prompt or anything. (Crediting you is a default)- oh yea, and its free!


End file.
